Fuel cells are receiving increasing attention as a viable energy-alternative. In general, fuel cells convert electrochemical energy into electrical energy in an environmentally clean and efficient manner. Fuel cells are contemplated as potential energy sources for everything from small electronics to cars and homes. In order to meet different energy requirements, there are a number of different types of fuel cells in existence today, each with varying chemistries, requirements, and uses.
As a specific example of fuel cell utility, the automotive world will be changed in 2015, when leading manufacturers will publicly introduce their first generation of commercial fuel cell vehicles. It should be noticed, however, that these automobiles were developed with Proton Exchange Membrane (PEM) technology and the Membrane Electrode Assemblies in fuel stacks containing platinum catalysts for both hydrogen oxidation and oxygen reduction.
There are several drawbacks of PEM based technology including: the high cost of the fuel cell membranes, the extremely high cost of platinum, and the absence of a developed hydrogen infrastructure. Further, the use of hydrogen requires a high-pressure tank, which requires a full re-design of the automobile frame. These factors result in a high cost commercial vehicle with a low driving range and safety issues.
Accordingly, there is a great need for the development of fuel cells that alternate fuel cell designs that address at least some, if not all of these drawbacks.